


she's on my mind

by budapest



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F, Post-High School, kim hates needles but really likes trini, tattoo artist!trini, these kids really can't get their shit together lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budapest/pseuds/budapest
Summary: “See you in a little while Kimmy! And don’t come back until you have her number in your phone or on your arm!”Kim hates needles, but she'll do anything to get this tattoo artist's number.





	she's on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> basically trini is a tattoo artist and kim really likes her, so she keeps showing up at her tattoo parlor, until zack forces Kim to go talk to her. 
> 
> chaos ensues

Kim hated needles. 

As a kid, going to the doctor’s was the _worst_. She would throw an absolute fit every time she had to get a vaccine, screaming and kicking until she had used up all the energy she had, and would slump against her mother’s shoulder as the doctor injected her. 

That being said, she seemed to end up in this tattoo parlor quite a bit. 

It wasn’t that she actually _wanted_ a tattoo. She came up with excuses to stop by at least every two weeks, dragging Jason and Zack in with her, claiming that she was thinking of getting a nose piercing, or that she wanted to see the cool fish they had in the waiting area. 

Jason and Zack were doubtful, to say the least. 

“Kimmy,” Zack whined, kicking the back of Kim’s seat in her car. “Can’t you just _ask her out_?” Kim’s face instantly flushed, and Jason snickered in the front seat. 

Zack was referring to the tattoo artist who had become Kim’s latest crush. Kim didn’t know her name, but she was the reason for the frequent trips to the tattoo parlor that sat next to the Krispy Kreme in Angel Grove.

“Yeah _Kimmy_ ,” Jason said, smirking into his Starbucks. 

“Oh, shut it, Jason. We both know you want to ask out that guy who works there, so you’re in no place to talk,” Kim snapped. Zack giggled from the back seat, and she shot a glare at him from her rearview mirror. 

Jason stopped laughing and sunk into his seat, his neck and ears becoming as red as the hoodie he had on.  
_____________________

Kim parked on the street across from the tattoo parlor, and took in a deep breath. 

_Okay Kim, just go in there, and ask out the pretty girl. It’s literally the easiest thing ever. Just say, “Hi I’m Kim, I’ve been coming to this place for like a month now because I can’t work up the nerves to ask you out, also I’m terrified of needles, so this has been really horrible. Wanna go out?”_

As if hearing her thoughts, Zack popped his head between the front seats, and grabbed Kim’s cheeks, turning her face towards his. 

“Kimberly Hart!” Zack said, squishing Kim’s face around, the same way her Aunt Carol does every time she visits. “You are going to _go_ in there, _ask_ this girl out, and _fall in love and have cute little babies with her!_ ” 

Jason raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything to Zack about toning it down a little, the leather-clad teen reached over Kim, opened her door, and promptly shoved her out of the car. 

“See you in a little while Kimmy! And don’t come back until you have her number in your phone or on your arm!” 

Kim gaped at the boys as Zack climbed into the driver’s seat, locking the doors, and wiggling his fingers at her, looking pointedly at the tattoo parlor behind her. 

Growling under her breath, Kim turned on her heel and marched into the building. 

_________________

Trini had had a very, _very_ long day. And it wasn’t even her lunch break yet.

First thing that morning, when she came to open the tattoo parlor, it had been raining, so she already felt like a wet cat, and she ended up having to dry her hair under the hand dryer in the bathroom. Then, some guy and his friends who were high off their asses came in and wanted her to tattoo his dick.

“I don’t get paid _nearly_ enough for this shit,” Trini said as the guy dropped his pants. 

So yeah, her morning had kind of sucked. 

That changed however, when a girl with a pink shirt, short leather jacket, and a scowl on her face walked in. She’d seen her before, obviously; the girl came in so often, and was impossible to miss, that there was no way Trini _hadn’t_ seen her. But talked to her? That was out of the question.

Trini had a tiny, miniscule, nearly nonexistent crush on the yet-to-be-named girl, who had the most melodic voice she had ever heard, who’s laugh made Trini’s chest expand and fill with a warmth, who-

Okay. So maybe it was more than a little crush. But she was handling it. They didn’t have many interactions, so she didn’t have a lot to obsess over. It made it easier to come to terms with the fact that there was no way this _goddess_ was into her. Plus, she always hung around those two guys when she came in, and Trini was almost certain that she was dating the blond one. 

Trini cast one last glance at the seemingly angry girl, and turned to the woman who had come in asking for something about “quantum entanglement” to be tattooed on her ribs. Sighing, she started prepping the woman, pushing all thoughts of pretty girls out of her mind.

_________________

Kim walked through the door to the tattoo shop, looking back at her car, where Zack sat, staring smugly at her through the window. 

_I wish I had super strength so I could rip that door off and kick his ass_ , Kim thought to herself as she glanced around the room, looking for the girl she’d been thinking about for weeks. 

Spotting the short girl setting up her equipment and sitting a woman down next to her, Kim decided to wait for her to finish before she went over and asked her out. It was only polite, after all.  


About an hour later, Kim looked up to see the woman walking out, plastic wrapped around her midriff, covering her tattoo. Kim brought her attention to the tattoo artist, and began walking towards her.

_It’s now or never, I guess._

“Hey, I’m Kim,” she said, stumbling over her name. _Jesus Christ, smooth introduction, moron._

“…Okay?” Clearly, this girl was not impressed. Panicking, Kim tried to think of the best way to go about asking the girl out, and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“Can you tattoo your number on me?”

The girl gaped at her. “Are you-do you-really?” Kim, figuring that she might get brownie points for her dedication, nodded. Still looking bewildered, the girl shrugged, grabbed Kim’s hand, and pulled her over to a chair.

Kim absolutely did _not_ turn the same shade as her shirt.

“I hope you don’t mind needles,” the girl said as she picked hers up. Kim visibly swallowed, but at seeing the other girl raise her eyebrow, she forced a smile. 

“Of course not. I love needles. Not that-I’m not a junkie. I meant-“ she paused as the girl giggled. Kim smiled to herself, and let out a sigh of relief. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.  
_________________

It was bad. It was _so fucking bad_. It didn’t even hurt that much, but it was _whirring_ and she didn’t know what to focus on. On one hand, there was a very beautiful girl literally _tattooing her number_ onto her arm, but on the other hand, _she was getting a tattoo_. Groaning, she looked up at the ceiling.

“My mom is gonna _kill_ me next time I visit” Kim said.

“Just tell her that it got you a date with a hot tattoo artist, I’m sure she’ll understand,” the girl said, without looking up.

Kim smirked. “Oh, so we have a date set now? I dunno, that might not work into my schedule. Plus, I don’t even know your name, or anything about you. You could be an axe murderer for all I know.” Chuckling, the girl looked up at her fondly. 

“Trini.” Seeing the confused look on Kim’s face, she clarified. “My name is Trini. Now you have a name for the number in your phone.” Trini grinned at her, and Kim’s chest filled with warmth.

Looking down again, Trini pulled her needle away. “Aaaand, you’re done. I’m gonna wrap it, which will prevent it from infection and whatnot, so you can’t take that off for about 24 hours. Call me when you do take it off and I’ll walk you through the healing process and shit.” Kim pulled out her debit card, and waited to swipe and sign.

Pulling out the little stylus to sign, Kim smirked. “I’ll call you for more than that. I was promised a date, you know. And I always get what I want; it’s the head cheerleader in me.” Trini shuddered at the implications of that, but began to wrap Kim’s arm nonetheless.  
_________________

Trini had finished wrapping Kim’s tattoo, but didn’t pull her hands away. Instead, the two of them leaned towards each other. Kim leaned down the tiniest bit, Trini pushing onto her toes, steadying herself with the taller girl’s arm, until-

“Sorry to interrupt ladies, but I was hoping to get a tattoo today, if that’s alright with you, Kim.” Turning around slowly, Kim narrowed her eyes at Zack, who had just walked in and was leaning against the front counter. 

“Zack, it’s almost like you _want _me to kick your ass today.” Laughing at Kim’s empty threats, the taller boy walked towards them, but paused when he saw her arm.__

__“Holy fuck Kim! When I said you couldn’t come back without her number on your arm, I didn’t mean _tattooed on your arm_.”_ _

__Trini laughed, and turned to Kim. “He _made_ you come in here and poorly ask me out? Well in that case, I take it back; no date for you!” _ _

__“See what you’ve done Zack! Now I’ve got a pretty girl’s number tattooed on my arm and I’m not allowed to use it, thanks to you. You owe me a donut, asshole.” Trini giggled, and grabbed Kim’s hand._ _

__“How about you and I go get a donut instead? It’s my lunch break, anyway” Kim smiled and nodded._ _

__As they walked out the door, Kim turned back to a speechless Zack, and wiggled her fingers at him._ _

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed, or if you didn't, let me know why! thanks <3


End file.
